This invention pertains to the treatment of the gastrointestinal tract and, more particularly, to the formation of implants in the wall forming the gastrointestinal tract.
Gastroesophageal reflux disease (GERD) is a failure of the anti-reflux barrier, allowing abnormal reflux of gastric contents into the esophagus of the gastrointestinal tract. Gastroesophageal reflux disease is a disorder which is usually characterized by a defective lower esophageal sphincter (LES), a gastric emptying disorder with or without failed esophageal peristalsis. The disease usually manifests itself during "transient lower esophageal sphincter relaxation" episodes, the frequency of which is greatly increased in patients who reflux. Medical or drug therapy is the first line of management for gastroesophageal refluxes. However, drug management does not address the condition's mechanical etiology. Thus symptoms recur in a significant number of sufferers within one year of drug withdrawal. In addition, while medical therapy may effectively treat the acid-induced symptoms of gastroesophageal reflux disease, esophageal mucosal injury may continue due to ongoing alkaline reflux. Since gastroesophageal reflux disease is a chronic condition, medical therapy involving acid suppression and/or promotility agents may be required for the rest of a patient's life.
The expense and psychological burden of a lifetime of medication dependence, undesirable life style changes, uncertainty as to the long term effects of some newer medications and the potential for persistent mucosal changes despite symptomatic control, all make surgical treatment of gastroesophageal reflux disease an attractive option. Unfortunately, surgical intervention is a major operation with all attendant morbidities, mortality and risk of failure requiring further surgery in the case of over-correction. Laparoscopic surgery requires a very high level of skill and special training for it to be successful.
Minimally invasive approaches have been tried for treating gastroesophageal reflux disease, but have had only transient effects. Such approaches include the injection of sclerosing agents at the level of the gastric cardia. Injections of other biodegradable substances have been tried, but have proven to provide only a short duration of activity.
Fecal incontinence, which is most common in the elderly, is the loss of voluntary control to retain stool in the rectum. In most patients, fecal incontinence is initially treated with conservative measures, such as biofeedback training or alteration of the stool consistency. Biofeedback is successful in approximately two-thirds of patients who retain some degree of rectal sensation and functioning of the external anal sphincter. However, multiple sessions are often necessary, and patients need to be highly motivated. Electronic home biofeedback systems are available and may be helpful as adjuvant therapy. Several surgical approaches to fecal incontinence have been tried, with varying success, when conservative management has failed. These treatments include sphincter repair, gracilis or gluteus muscle transposition to reconstruct an artificial sphincter and colostomy. The approach that is used depends on the cause of the incontinence and the expertise of the surgeon. For example, biodegradable compounds have been injected or introduced into the anal sphincter to bulk or augment the rectal wall. Unfortunately, such biodegradable compounds are resorbed by the body and thus become ineffective over time. In addition, such surgical interventions suffer from the same disadvantages discussed above with respect to GERD.